Conventionally, a method of performing stereoscopic display is known.
A technique is required for performing stereoscopic display with a higher visibility.
It is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a display control program capable of performing stereoscopic display with a higher visibility, a display control system, a display control apparatus, and a display control method that are capable of performing stereoscopic display with a higher visibility.
A computer-readable storage medium having stored therein a program according to an exemplary embodiment has stored therein a program to be executed by an information processing apparatus connected to a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, the program causing a processing section of the information processing apparatus to execute: generating a stereoscopic image by photographing, with a plurality of virtual cameras set at a predetermined viewpoint position in a virtual space where a predetermined object is present, the virtual space so as to include the object; and outputting the generated stereoscopic image to the display apparatus, and selective switching is performed between: first control where control is performed such that, in the virtual space, a position of producing no parallax on a screen of the display apparatus is a first position near the object; and second control where control is performed such that the position of producing no parallax is closer to the viewpoint position than the first position is.
In addition, this configuration can be achieved as a system, an apparatus, or a method.
The above configuration makes it possible to switch the depth at which the predetermined object appears relative to the screen.
If the stereoscopic image depicting the virtual space is displayed on the display apparatus, objects in the virtual space are different from each other in a sense of depth relative to the screen of the display apparatus, depending on the depth distances (the distances in the photographing direction) between the viewpoint position of the virtual cameras and the objects. That is, when viewed in the photographing direction from the viewpoint position of the virtual cameras, an object present closer to the viewpoint position than a predetermined position is appears as if coming out of the screen of the display apparatus. An object present further away from the viewpoint position than the predetermined position is appears as if present further in the depth direction than the screen. An object present at the predetermined position appears as if present on the screen. The “position of producing no parallax on the display apparatus” corresponds to the “predetermined position”, and is a position where an object present at it appears as if present on the screen of the display apparatus. In the descriptions given later, this position will be referred to as a “zero parallax position”.
On the basis of the computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the program according to the exemplary embodiment, when the first control has been selected, a distance between the plurality of virtual cameras may be set smaller than when the second control has been selected.
In the first control described above, the zero parallax position is located near the “predetermined object”, which makes it likely that another object present between the “predetermined object” and the virtual cameras appears as if coming out of the screen. Further, the amount of the coming out is relatively great.
On the other hand, in the second control described above, the zero parallax position is located closer to the virtual cameras than in the first control, which makes it less likely that said another object appears as if coming out of the screen. Further, the amount of the coming out is relatively small.
Here, the distance between the virtual cameras is made relatively small in the first control, and the distance between the virtual cameras is made relatively great in the second control. This makes it possible to, when controlling the “predetermined object” to appear on the screen or near the screen in the depth direction in the first control, increase the visibility of another object. This also makes it possible to, when controlling the “predetermined object” to appear in the second control as if present further in the depth direction than the screen, increase the stereoscopic effects of the “predetermined object” and another object to enhance the dynamism.
On the basis of the computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the program according to the exemplary embodiment, the program may further cause the processing section to execute controlling an action of the object in accordance with a first operation performed by a user, the action including at least a movement.
On the basis of the computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the program according to the exemplary embodiment, the program may further cause the processing section to execute switching between the first control and the second control in accordance with a second operation performed by a user.
On the basis of the computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the program according to the exemplary embodiment, the second operation may be received simultaneously with the first operation.
An information processing system according to another exemplary embodiment is an information processing system connected to a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, the information processing system including a display control section for generating a stereoscopic image by photographing a virtual space with a plurality of virtual cameras set at a predetermined viewpoint position in the virtual space where an object is present; and for outputting the generated stereoscopic image to the display apparatus. The display control section changes, in the virtual space, a position of producing no parallax on a screen of the display apparatus, such that the position is located further away from the viewpoint position, and the display control section also narrows a distance between the plurality of virtual cameras.
In addition, this configuration can be achieved as a program, an apparatus, or a method.
An information processing system according to another exemplary embodiment is an information processing system connected to a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, the information processing system including a display control section for generating a stereoscopic image by photographing a virtual space with a plurality of virtual cameras set at a predetermined viewpoint position in the virtual space where an object is present; and for outputting the generated stereoscopic image to the display apparatus. The display control section changes, in the virtual space, a position of producing no parallax on a screen of the display apparatus, such that the position is located closer to the viewpoint position, and the display control section also widens a distance between the plurality of virtual cameras.
In addition, this configuration can be achieved as a program, an apparatus, or a method.
In addition, an information processing system according to another exemplary embodiment is an information processing system connected to a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, the information processing system including a display control section for generating a stereoscopic image by photographing, with a plurality of virtual cameras set at a predetermined viewpoint position in a virtual space where an object is present, the virtual space so as to include the object; and for outputting the generated stereoscopic image to the display apparatus. The display control section changes, in the virtual space, a position of producing no parallax on a screen of the display apparatus, such that the position is located further away from the object, and the display control section also widens a distance between the plurality of virtual cameras.
In addition, this configuration can be achieved as a program, an apparatus, or a method.
In addition, an information processing system according to another exemplary embodiment is an information processing system connected to a display apparatus capable of displaying a stereoscopic image, the information processing system including a display control section for generating a stereoscopic image by photographing, with a plurality of virtual cameras set at a predetermined viewpoint position in a virtual space where an object is present, the virtual space so as to include the object; and for outputting the generated stereoscopic image to the display apparatus. The display control section changes, in the virtual space, a position of producing no parallax on a screen of the display apparatus, such that the position is located closer to the object, and the display control section also narrows a distance between the plurality of virtual cameras.
In addition, this configuration can be achieved as a program, an apparatus, or a method.
The exemplary embodiment makes it possible to perform stereoscopic display with a higher visibility.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.